villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kidomaru
Kidomaru (in Japanese: 鬼童丸, Kidōmaru) is an antagonist in the anime and manga series Naruto. He is a member of the Sound Four and is the smartest and third-strongest member of the group. He was also indirectly responsible of leading the Third Hokage's death. He could use his webbing to bind, trap and detect his group's enemies. Like the other members of the Sound Four, he was given a cursed seal that he could use to enhance his strength. He has had many appearances in Naruto video games as well such as Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. He was voiced by Susumu Chiba in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Peter Lurie in the English dubbed version. History He was involved in the Invasion of Konoha along with the other members of the Sound Four, and helped put up a barrier to keep anyone from interfering in the battle between Orochimaru and the Third Hokage. He traps members of the Anbu Black Ops in a spider web to prevent them from following him as he escaped with Orochimaru, after the Third Hokage used the Fourth Hokage's forbidden Technique on the latter. His identity was unknown at this point, but was later revealed when he and his team were sent back to Konoha to escort Sasuke to Orochimaru. After Jirobo stayed behind to deal with Choji and the remainder of the Sasuke Retrieval Team caught up with him, Kidomaru handed Sasuke to his teammates and stayed to toy with his enemies. After Kidomaru incapacitates them and attempts to kill Naruto, Neji stays behind to deal with him. Neji proves himself to be a strong opponent with his Byakugan and Gentle Fist, leading Kidomaru to surmise that he cannot win in close-ranged combat, and fell back to fight from a distance. Kidomaru eventually activates the first stage of his Cursed Seal. He summons a giant spider and creates kunai knives, cutting open the spider to release thousands of smaller ones. Neji resists the entire barrage of spiders and kunai knives, save one knife that cut his shoulder. Further testing revealed that the Byakugan had a blind spot, and after advancing to the second stage of his Cursed Seal, continued to attack that spot. He creates a bow and arrow, with the arrow attached to a chakra-filled cord to direct the arrow towards the blind spot. He succeeds in striking Neji the second time, but he sees the cord and sends some of his own chakra through it, hitting his heart. As Kidomaru lay dying, Neji remarked that he was the strongest opponent he had ever fought. Kidomaru, in turn, said that he had not been pushed so far since Kimimaro, and cursed his opponent with his last breath. Appearance Kidomaru is a dark-skinned human with a spider-like body. With six arms, black hair, and wears the sound four uniform that most sound ninja wear. Powers and Abilities *'Spider Webs' - used to incapacitate opponents. *'Sticky Gold' - a substance in Kidomaru's body allowing him to create a durable armor, as well as kunai knives. *'Summoning Jutsu' - summons a giant spider named Kyodaigumo, who spawns many smaller spiders. *'Cursed Seal' - like the other members of the Sound Four, Kidomaru can open his cursed seal to greatly increase his strength. Activating the second stage allows him to create a bow and arrow with his Sticky Gold. Navigation de:Kidōmaru Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Naruto Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Undead Category:Strategic Category:Deceased